


As the Wood is still

by laughingpineapple



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Fanart, Gardening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cannot hear them either, but it doesn't really matter. They grow together, in silence.<br/>(It also doesn't stop her from offering her informed interpretation of what they /might/ be saying about some of Balthier's boldest&brightest ideas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Wood is still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).




End file.
